Enigma
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Y es que para él, Menma Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga era un completo enigma. Pairing: MenHina, insinuaciones SasuSaku. Para Mitzuki de Akasuna, por el Intercambio febreriano de San Valentín en la comunidad Irresistible Naranja. Disfrútenlo


_**Por el Intercambio Valentino de Irresistible Naranja.**_

_**Para Mitzuki de Akasuna, quien pidió un MenmaxHinata.**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario, probablemente las cosas pintarían diferentes ahora xD.**_

_**Advertencias: AU, tal vez OoC, ya que no soy buena con ésta pareja, ni con el NaruHina, así que puede no ser mi mejor trabajo.**_

_**Espero que quien lo lea, especialmente a quien me tocó regalar, lo disfruten. Sino, estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas constructivas 3 **_

* * *

Menma Namikaze tenía la mirada perdida por entre el follaje de los árboles fuera del edificio dónde se encontraba, kilómetros a distancia de él. Su codo servía como base encima del escritorio, de manera que su palma abierta acunaba su rostro. Ni siquiera se molestaba en intentar fingir que prestaba atención, ése día estaba simplemente ido.

La clase en sí era aburrida, sin más que decir.

La voz de Iruka se oía distante e inentendible para el rubio. Captaba las palabras más su cerebro no las procesaba, mucho menos encontraba sentido y coherencia en el monólogo, no había forma de encontrar el significado de la cohesión entre una palabra y la otra aunque fuera obvio. Su mirada seguía el ritmo de las hojas en el aire ser movidas por el aire, formando un vaivén arrullador. Como ansiaba sentir el tacto del viento acariciar su rostro con suavidad y colarse entre sus cabellos, sería un alivio.

Pero no, la ventana estaba cerrada. Iruka seguía parloteando. Y él seguía aburrido en una clase que no le serviría de nada en su vida. Nada.

El cristal que le impedía sentir la caricia de la Madre Naturaleza reflejaba en su superficie la imagen de la clase que intentaba no tomar en cuenta. Dos bancas a su costado derecho divisó a Sakura, con movimientos autómatas y sincronizados al escuchar lo que decía el profesor para después anotar un párrafo más en su apunte. Tras de ella, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha que la miraba embobado, ambas manos acunando su rostro inclinado hacia adelante, como enamorado. Cada cinco minutos picaba el hombro de la pelirrosada, haciendo que ésta rodase los ojos y se limitase a ignorarlo.

Sonrió burlón ante esa escena y cerró los ojos. Sasuke si que era gracioso, e idiota. Recorrió cada rostro de las personas dentro del aula gracias al cristal frente a él. Neji Hyuuga miraba con insistencia el escote de Ten-Ten que se encontraba a su lado, ambos unos asientos más al frente de Menma. La pobre castaña ni siquiera se percataba de eso, constantemente hacía malabares con sus útiles haciéndolos caer para tener que levantarlos después y reiniciar la rutina, cosa que era beneficio para el pervertido Hyuuga que también examinaba sus piernas. Ni qué decir de su cómplice en la perversión; Lee, que tras de él, también miraba atentamente a la castaña.

Pasó a mirar a Shikamaru, un asiento tras de él, ocultando una bobalicona e irritante risa tras su mano mientras hacía garabatos en su libreta. Choji a su lado se mantenía sumido en sus propios pensamientos sin prestar atención a su mejor amigo. La tímida Ino estaba frente al Akimichi siendo una de las pocas que atendía la clase respetuosamente callada, sin siquiera moverse o apartar la mirada. En verdad, ésa chica era rara. Su desinterés creció al observar atentamente a Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, tan jodidamente aburridos que apenas y los enfocó un par de segundos.

Entonces tras bostezar, se encontró con unos ojos muy grandes y pálidos observándolo a él como si de una presa se tratase. Sonrió arrogante y le devolvió la mirada a la Hyuuga que descaradamente le recorría con la mirada. Hinata Hyuuga, al menos ella valía la pena entre toda esa bola de anormales

No suficiente con ser una tentación andante por los pasillos, con la falda tableada unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas y los primeros botones de su camisa abiertos y formando un cuello en V marcando su busto pronunciado, la actitud que la heredera de tan respetable familia era sin dudar lo más atractivo en ella. Retadora, coqueta. _Una descarada por naturaleza._ Daba igual como tratase a las personas, los chicos seguían cayendo rendidos ante ella si se lo proponía.

Curiosamente, esa diosa andante sólo se mostraba realmente interesada en Menma Namikaze. Ambos tal para cual, sin duda eran una bomba por separado pero… ¿juntos? Ni qué decir.

Hinata era diferente al resto de las chicas que conocía. No parecía un robot patentado y perfeccionado como Haruno. No era mojigata ni tímida como Yamanaka. No era torpe y propensa a accidentes como Ten-Ten. Ella tenía su propia marca personal, un sello que podía quemar al instante. Y aunque el resto poseía un encanto que dejaría prendado a cualquier chico, con afán de protegerlas o inclusive sanar sus heridas, él no podía negar la atracción que suponía Hinata como reto. Como un fuego forestal que quemaba todo a su paso sin consideración.

Y eso era algo que el rubio no podía pasar por alto e ignorar.

-¡Namikaze! – se escuchó la demandante voz del profesor. Más él no se inmutó hasta que un libro pesado se estampó contra su pupitre, sobresaltándolo un poco. Giró su rostro para encontrarse a Iruka, el causante de ése estruendo choque, frente a él y con un tic en el ojo. Arqueó las cejas. - ¿Podrías repetirme lo que acabo de decir? – pidió con falsa amabilidad, notándose indignado.

Menma ensanchó su sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Seguramente algo que no me interesa, sensei. Vamos, ni siquiera usted puede seguir el hilo de su propia clase.- comentó con malicia en la voz. Notó una capa de tensión cubrir al hombre moreno frente a él.

Iruka se llevó la mano hacia el puente de la nariz, presionando un poco antes de que empezara a vociferar un vocabulario no permitido por un maestro dentro del plantel. Aunque, sinceramente, ¿importaba? Apostaba a que la mayoría de los chicos en ése salón conocían de primera mano más groserías que él mismo.

-Excelente. Gracias a Menma todos tendrán que realizar en equipo de tres personas mínimo veinte hojas sobre la historia de la Física desde sus inicios hasta la actualidad, con al menos cinco fuentes bibliográficas diferentes; nada de Internet. Para entregar y exponer mañana- sentenció el castaño con los brazos cruzados por encima del pecho.

Nada más pasó un segundo antes de que las réplicas por parte de los estudiantes empezaran a resonar a todo volumen en el salón, defendiéndose de nuevo por lo que la desconsideración de Menma les traía de nuevo como castigo. Éste, simplemente sonreía triunfal y divertido, escuchando a sus compañeros quejarse.

Iruka ordenó que guardasen silencio, al verse completamente ignorado por la bola de adolescentes en el aula tomó su lista por lo que poco a poco las voces empezaron a bajar de tono.

-Si ya terminaron, formaré los grupos de tres.- espetó silenciando los pocos murmullos que quedaron. Muchos pares de ojos lo fulminaron, para después ir al rubio que se regodeaba con la situación.

Escogió al azar a los integrantes de cada equipo, asegurándose de que fueran lo más dispares posible, separando las siempre presentes amistades que se reunían para cada proyecto. Cuando se escuchó el timbre anunciar el término de la clase, los alumnos empezaron a retirarse mientras mascullaban maldiciones. Algunos se agrupaban de inmediato con quienes les había tocado trabajar.

Menma bufó. Frente a él estaban la mojigata Yamanaka y el tan irónico caso de un Inuzuka, familia respetable en la ciudad caracterizada por la crianza de perros, cinofóbico*. Vaya par que le había tocado ésta vez. Se levantó tomando su mochila con desgane y colgándosela al hombro.

-¿Y bien? - espetó impaciente, esperando a que ellos tomaran la palabra. Ino suspiró con las manos entrelazadas frente a su regazo, más sin embargo se quedó callada, cediendo la palabra al Inuzuka. Éste gruñó.

-Lo mejor sería dividirnos el trabajo.- propuso sintiéndose incómodo con esas dos personas, estaba más acostumbrado a formar equipo con Hinata y Shino, al igual que ellos con sus respectivos amigos más cercanos. La Yamanaka asintió de acuerdo con el moreno.

Menma se encogió de hombros y carraspeó, en realidad le daba igual. Algo captó su atención, en la mano del moreno cerca de él. Le arrebató una carpeta negra de un rápido manotazo y se hizo con ella, subiéndose a una silla y después al pupitre mismo. El Inuzuka se quejó e intentó recuperar la carpeta de su amiga Hyuuga que se había olvidado en su casa en la última visita.

-¡Dame eso, no lo veas!- se quejó el Inuzuka subiéndose a la silla. El rubio posó su palma abierta en el rostro de Kiba, dejándolo forcejear fuera del alcance del objeto que acababa de serle arrebatado. Hojeó una a una las hojas que estaban cuidadosamente ordenadas dentro de la carpeta. Eran dibujos, firmados uno a uno con la caligrafía fina de Hinata, su nombre. Algunos simplemente eran bocetos, pero también encontró retratos de su familia, algunas animaciones, paisajes, animales pequeños o inclusive grandes. Cada imagen que pasaba era más increíble que la anterior, una habilidad impresionante.

La mano que detenía al Inuzuka se posó en el pecho de éste, lo empujó suavemente mandándolo chocar contra la pared por haber perdido el equilibrio. Escuchó un chillido de la Yamanaka, más le restó importancia y guardó en su mochila el objeto hurtado.

-A Hinata no le gusta que vean sus cosas personales.- masculló el moreno al levantarse y mirando con rabia a Menma, que se había bajado del mobiliario y acercado a él de manera confidencial y extraña. Su siempre presente sonrisa engreída no auguraba nada bueno, lo sabía de sobra.

-¡Cuidado, ahí viene Akamaru!- vociferó con burla. Kiba de inmediato se sobresaltó y pegó a la pared, mirando a varios rincones en busca del cánido. Cerró los ojos atemorizado y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Las carcajadas del rubio resonaron por toda el aula y aún así la víctima no reaccionó sino hasta que Ino le zarandeó el hombro suavemente, devolviéndolo a la realidad algo preocupada.

Hyuuga Hinata, era un enigma para él.

Su cabellera azabache cayendo largo y lacio como una cascada por su espalda fue lo que le ayudó a reconocerla de inmediato por entre el gentío que se formaba en los pasillos del instituto. Se acercó unos pasos más hacia ella y la encontró con Shikamaru Nara y Rock Lee, probablemente poniéndose de acuerdo por el trabajo. Perfecto.

-¡Hey, chicos! –saludó al llegar con ellos. Se posicionó al lado de la fémina y pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros para pegarla a ella.- Disculpen si les robo a Hyuuga un segundo, o tal vez dos horas. – los apartó de su camino para caminar por el pasillo, con la Hyuuga dejándose llevar mientras sonreía, al parecer, satisfecha.

-¿A dónde iremos, Namikaze? –preguntó caminando aún a su lado, sin apartar su brazo de sus hombros mientras miraba su perfil zorruno sonreír de esa manera que a ella le encantaba totalmente. Llegaron a la cancha de fútbol americano del instituto, caminando cerca de las gradas. No había nadie más que ellos, pues la mayoría de los estudiantes respetaban su horario de clases debido a lo estricto que era el instituto.

-No lo sé, cualquier lugar es mejor que tener que aguantar a Gai.- replicó el Namikaze frunciendo la nariz, haciendo alusión a cuánto le desagradaba el tabaco que dicho maestro consumía como si se tratase de agua.

La Hyuuga rio divertida y se detuvo detrás de las gradas junto al Namikaze. Miraron por entre los espacios que dejaban los escalones entre sí a la jefa de porristas, Sabaku no Temari, dar animada un discurso a sus compañeras para infundirles entusiasmo como en cada inicio de partido solía hacer.

Menma sonrió divertido y miró de reojo una manguera tras un cristal que era solamente para utilizar en emergencias contra incendio. Al encontrar su mirada con la de la Hyuuga supo que ella había pensado lo mismo, o adivinado sus intenciones.

-¿Habrá un partido para el 14 de Febrero, cierto? – cuestionó malicioso, maniobrando mentalmente una buena jugarreta no solamente para las porristas, sino para jugadores y visitantes que le supondría sin duda un buen castigo.

Aunque siendo Menma, podría escabullirse. La Hyuuga asintió divertida, el rubio carcajeó divertido al ver que tácitamente ella estaba aceptando ayudarlo en su jugarreta que podría llegar a ser más compleja y macabra de lo planeado inicialmente.

Mira que ayudarlo…

Hyuuda sin duda, era un enigma para él.


End file.
